


Sugar and Spice (And Everything's Nice)

by TentacleBubbles



Series: Cupid's Street [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bunch of other people are mentioned - Freeform, AU where everyone works in the same street, Daichi wants that sugar, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Fucking cliche and cheesy, M/M, Shawarma, Sugar, and it's called Cupid's Street, because, daisuga - Freeform, i made another au lord help me, kisses?, puns, very weak puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi did not realize how much he kept using the angel metaphor.</p><p>Sugawara Koushi knows he needs more spice in his life, specifically one with dark hair and a strong jaw and is the new owner of the shawarma shop across the street.</p><p>Cupid's Street is full of stores, and everyone who works there has or will be shot with the diapered baby's arrows. Even just passing by could be dangerous.</p><p>OR</p><p>Daichi owns a shawarma store/shop/restaurant (?) and Suga owns a candy store and then they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice (And Everything's Nice)

**Author's Note:**

> I just made a weak pun and made an even weaker story. Also I liked naming stores. Unfortunately this story does not have anything to do with the PowerPuff Girls.

Sawamura Daichi appreciated jokes as much as the next person. But actually forming a family business just because their name sounded funny with the word 'shawarma' was a joke taken a little too far. Then again, he was probably not giving his grandfather enough credit. Sure, the idea started out as a weak pun, but with careful planning and months of effort, they actually succeeded in opening 'Sawamura's Shawarma'.

Years later, Sawamura senior (Daichi's dad) decided to retire and handed his son the reigns of  their little family restaurant. Figuring it was better than being stuck in a dead end job Daichi accepted,  and honestly, he couldn't be happier.

He found out he liked working in the cheerful, welcoming shop, with its warm, friendly hues and family atmosphere. Sure, some of his newer employees could do well to try and be warmer and friendlier themselves, but they'll get there eventually. Hopefully. Kageyama was trying, at least. Tsukishima _could_ try, he'd said once, but didn't see why he _should_ because apparently 'smiling doesn't affect the outcome of my dishes anyway'.

He'd only been here for a week, surely Tsukishima can't stay unaffected by the warmth and camaraderie forever. (When Daichi mentioned this, however, Tsukishima merely scoffed and said 'watch me'. It worried Daichi but he's not telling anyone that.)

"Daichi-san, someone wants to see you," Ennoshita knocked on Daichi's open office door, smiling softly upon discovering his boss just distractedly gazing at nothing", the shop _will_ have to be managed at some point, you know."

"Don't you dare," Daichi said warningly, standing up from his seat", I've been keeping Tsukishima and Kageyama away from each other's throat since day one. I'd say that's plenty of managing right there."

Ennoshita only grinned wider", well, the owner of the store across the street is downstairs."

"You mean the candy store?" Daichi asked, befuddled even as he stood from his seat ", I wonder why that is. Did she look like she wants to complain?"

"No, at least I don't think so," Ennoshita shook his head, stepping aside to let Daichi pass through the doorway", and it's a he."

Daichi gave a thoughtful hum, making his way past the kitchen and to the front of the shop. Kageyama and Asahi were tidying up, preparing to open the shop and pretending they weren't sending curious glances at the man standing by the counter. He had his back turned, but upon seeing the two employees' attention shift, he followed their gazes and Daichi found out the meaning of 'heaven's light shining upon you'.

The man that stood before him had a very... _angelic_ face, Daichi decided, cliche as that description may be. But it was true, from the light turning strands of his grey hair into silver, to his warm, friendly, bright smile, Daichi was convinced that if there was a heaven, this would be one of its angels.

"I've been meaning to say hello," the angel spoke, voice as warm and friendly and bright as the rest of him", I heard Sawamura-san retired and I wanted to welcome the new boss to Cupid's Street. I’m Sugawara Koushi, but you can just call me Suga."

"Uh..." Daichi replied intelligently, automatically accepting the- he looked down at the thing in his hands- a hefty glass jar full of gummy bears, with a cheerful red bow glued to the lid.

"I think he meant 'thank you', Suga-san," Ennoshita piped up, emerging from the kitchen with a teasing grin. Daichi turned to shoot him a glare, but the tint of red on his cheeks made it lose its usual power. He turned back around, giving the angel- _Suga_ a weak smile.

"Excuse my assistant manager," Daichi tried to regain some of his dignity", but- yes, thank you. Dad told me to be friendly with the rest of the street, but I haven't really found the time to do it, yet."

"Oh, yes, of course," Suga shook his head lightly", I understand. Taking over a family business needs a lot of adjusting, after all."

"It does, but it's surprisingly enjoyable," Daichi handed the jar to Ennoshita just to be rid of him, because the guy _still_ hadn't stopped grinning.

"Isn't it?" Suga gave a laugh, doing funny things to Daichi's heart", sometimes I feel like I'm running a daycare, with how many children come to my store all the time. But it's fun."

"Yeah," Daichi laughed too, because he knew how _that_ felt, but also because he ran out of things to say. A few seconds of awkward silence passed between them, before Suga spoke first.

"I should go back to my store," He gave Daichi another one of his bright smiles", I'll introduce you to the other stores sometime, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds- uhm, sounds good," Daichi shoved down his disappointment and over-eagerness and a bunch of other emotions he hoped didn't show on his face too obviously", see you around, Suga-san."

"Just Suga is fine," Suga raised a hand hesitantly, taking his first steps back", and I'll call you Daichi! Bye bye!"

Daichi stared after him, the sound of Suga's sweet, cheerful voice saying his name echoing in his mind. He watched past the glass doors of their restaurant, in the cozy candy store- Sugar Rush, how appropriate- directly across the street. Suga was greeted by a short blond girl emerging from the store, and then he'd gone inside, and Daichi was left staring at nothingness.

"Kageyama," came Asahi's worried voice", is- ...is Daichi broken?"

Kageyama shrugged, hoping their boss wasn't _broken_ of all things. The last one had _just_ retired, it would be troublesome to need a new one so soon.

***

It’s been a few days, and after dancing around the subject a little Daichi and Suga agreed to meet up after closing hours, ‘just to see what happens’. Daichi, for one, hoped a lot of things would happen.

"So, how does this work," Daichi asked teasingly", am I supposed to be privy to some sort of inter-store drama? Is the flowershop down the street in a rivalry against the bookstore?"

"Very creative, Daichi," Suga laughed, sending Daichi's heart aflutter", but it’s actually the opposite. The Four Petals is very much friendly with the Sleepy Kitten. Well- their employees are, at least. The owners, Iwaizumi and Kuroo, aren't as close as their underlings are. I'm sure you'll see them around. Maybe at the monthly Cupid Committee meeting. It's in two weeks. Everyone with a store on the street is a member automatically, and that means you."

"Yeah, I think my dad told me something about that," Daichi nodded, but before he could say more, Kageyama approached their table, two plates of their regular size spicy shawarma in hand. He placed them in front of the two, ducking his head respectfully.

"Kiyoko-san said you might like to have a late dinner," the young man said, looking a little too uncomfortable with both Daichi and Suga giving him confused looks", and she said to remember to lock up this time. Goodnight, Daichi-san."

"Goodnight, Kageyama," Daichi gave a strained smile, not needing the embarrassing reminder of his distraction the other day", tell Kiyoko we said thank you."

Kageyama nodded, relieved that he had been dismissed, and walked speedily off.

"You haven't had dinner yet?" Suga asked, happily picking up a spoon and digging into his plateful.

"No, I got distracted," Daichi was a little more reluctant to take a bite, wondering if he'd built up a sort of anti-preference-but-not-quite-repulsion for shawarma. He'd grown up with that at every family reunion, at every birthday and Christmas and Halloween and every little celebration. Sometimes he doesn't even register the smell anymore.

"Same here," Suga shrugged, giving a satisfied noise as he chewed on a spoonful of spicy rice", extra chili, just the way I like it. Kiyoko's an angel."

' _You're_ an angel,' Daichi thought, but decided he definitely shouldn't say that.

"So," he said instead", what else can you tell me about the stores on the street?"

"Mmn," Suga hummed thoughtfully, nibbling on the tip of his spoon, and then using it as a pointer", the tattoo parlour, Skin Canvas, is run by Oikawa, who has a huge man crush on Iwaizumi, mister flower shop owner. Also Oikawa and Iwaizumi are childhood friends and should probably just confess to each other. The toy store Flights of Delight is owned by Bokuto, who's together with his business partner Akaashi. Bokuto is really good friends with Kuroo, the one with the bookstore. Uhm... who else?"

"What about that store at the end of the street? Ushijima Herbals?" Daichi asked, trying to pay attention to Suga's narration and not the spoon tapping gently on Suga's lips.

"They sell herbal tea, organic ingredients, that sort of thing," Suga leaned forward a little, and Daichi resisted the urge to hold his breath", Ushijima- he'll probably drop by here to welcome you, too- he's the owner of the Ushijima Herbals, and do _not_ mention his name or shop anywhere near Oikawa. They have bad blood between them, ever since Ushijima had said that Iwaizumi should just work for him. Mind you, Ushijima didn't suggest that Iwaizumi pack up and throw away his business out of any bad intent. He actually admires Iwaizumi for his green thumb, and he just wanted to give Iwaizumi the chance to, and I quote, 'grow on more fertile land'. Iwaizumi doesn't hold a grudge, so Oikawa does it for him."

"How exactly do you know all these things?" Daichi asked with a laugh, but Suga merely smiled knowingly.

"You'd be surprised how people tend to talk more when chewing something," Suga said smugly", and I'm somehow close with Oikawa, and Akaashi. I get good gossip with just those two. Oikawa's naturally nosy, and Akaashi hears a lot from his husband Bokuto."

"I see," Daichi said with a nod", okay, enough about the street's drama. I'm curious about how much you seem to love the extra chili special." Suga had already finished half his meal, while Daichi had only eaten about a third of his.

"I sort of have a thing for spicy stuff," Suga grinned cheekily", ironic, huh? A sweets store owner addicted to spicy food."

"I think it's cute," Daichi said before he could stop himself, and quickly relented", I mean- well, I don't really like spicy stuff so-."

"I imagine growing up on them would spoil your appetite," Suga said sympathetically, even though he was obviously trying to hold back giggles", what _do_ you like?"

'You' Daichi very nearly said, but managed to redirect his tongue at the last minute. Sort of.

"Sugar," Daichi answered, and if he hadn't felt embarrassment before he definitely felt it now", I... guess you can say I have a bit of a sweet tooth?"

"No really?" Suga outright laughed, but not in a mean way.

"The gummy bear jar's a third empty already," Daichi admitted, giving a crooked, sheepish smile", I'd love to blame Kageyama on that, but then I'd feel guilty."

"Aw, a sweet tooth's nothing to be ashamed of," Suga assured him, even reaching over and patting him on the shoulder consolingly", I'll sneak you more sugar if you give me free shawarma from time to time."

"Sugawara Koushi, are you bribing me?" Daichi said in mock disbelief, taking careful note in the back of his mind of how deliciously _sweet_ Suga's first name sounded on his lips.

"Depends, is it working?" Suga asked in mock shyness, batting his eyelashes playfully. To save himself from answering and making a fool of himself, Daichi merely laughed. Apparently Suga took this as a rejection, and he changed expressions, giving Daichi the standard Puppy Dog Eyes.

"I promise I'll steer you away from any of the sexual tension as much as I can," Suga added, waving a finger in warning", you don't know how many employees on Cupid's Street have been struck by that naughty cherub's arrows."

'Well I know I'm one of them, at least' Daichi thought, his laugh dying with a soft huff.

"Then I'll hold you to it," he said, pretending to give Suga a distrustful look.

"Shake on it?" Suga held out a hand over their table, adapting a stern, no nonsense expression", this is a professional transaction, after all."

"Sure," Daichi couldn't quite keep the smile off his face, though, and he reached over and shook Suga's (soft, warm, all too comfortably nestled in his own) hand", I'd even pinky swear it. I'm not afraid."

"Oh, good!" Suga quickly grabbed Daichi's hand in his, maneuvering them into a pinky swear, playful grin evident even in his eyes", It was nice doing business with you, Daichi."

"Anytime, Suga," Daichi managed to choke out, the ridiculous tingles running down his arm and up his spine at that tiny, childish, pinky contact. Even more ridiculous, he could've sworn he saw Suga blushing, too.

They resumed eating, their conversation flowing easily and well into the night. At some point they roamed to the kitchen to wash their used dishes, exchanging quips and jokes and moments. And then it was time to go home, Suga waiting for Daichi to lock up, and walking down Cupid's Street together.

They stood at one end, in front of Ushijima Herbals, though the store had closed hours ago. The streetlight shone over them, with the little street sign announcing Cupid's claim on the stretch of asphalt right above them.

"Well... see you tomorrow?" Daichi asked, feeling like there was a spotlight shining directly on him.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Suga raised a hand to give a little wave, but changed his mind and pulled Daichi closer instead, placing a soft, reluctant kiss on his lips. He pulled away before the other could react, cheeky grin in place, trying to hide the flush across his face.

"Uh..." Daichi said intelligently, feeling the spotlight becoming hotter by the second.

"I'll sneak you more sugar tomorrow," Suga promised, giving that little wave and walking away.

After a moment Daichi was able to force his legs to move, though he still couldn't quite forget the handful of seconds during which Suga was kissing him. Suga was _kissing_ him. Suga was kissing _him. Suga was kissing him!!_

Daichi had never found himself craving sugar so much before.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have been disappointed I'm so sorry. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Fortunately, the next story MIGHT have something to do with the Powerpuff Girls.
> 
> EDIT: noticed a couple of mistakes OTL also look forward to that monthly meeting


End file.
